


Not Until You Apologize

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [19]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina is mad at Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until You Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #19 'Punishment.'

Cami was brushing her teeth when she saw Davina carry a pillow and blanket out to the living room. “You’re not going to sleep on the couch, are you?” she asked.

“No” said Davina. “You are.”

“What?” Cami’s jaw dropped. “I know you’re mad, but that doesn’t mean we can’t sleep in the same room.”

Davina shook her head. “Not until you apologize” she said.

“Is that how it’s going to be?” asked Cami. “I refuse to apologize and you withhold affection?”

Davina shrugged. “Whatever it takes.”

Cami smiled. “Okay, you win. I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now let’s have makeup sex.”


End file.
